WWE: The Secret Circle
by NeonChamberlain
Summary: Kelly Blank is a beautiful and insecure sixteen-year old girl who moves to the picturesque town of Chance Harbor, Washington to start a new life. As Kelly begins her junior year in high school, she comes into contact with a group of unlikely friends. They all realize that they are not as normal figuring out that Kelly is part of their witchcraft circle.


**Due to a recent review, Here are the characters so there will be no more confusion.**

**Kelly Kelly as Cassie Blake**

**John Cena as Adam Conant**

**Eve Torres as Diana Meade**

**Maria McMahon as Faye Chamberlain**

**Melina Perez as Melissa Glazer**

**Mike Mizanin as Nick Armstrong**

**Stephanie McMahon as Dawn Chamberlain**

**Chris Jericho as Charles Meade**

**Alex Mizanin as Jake Armstrong**

**Adam Copeland as Ethan Conant**

**Mark Callaway as John Blackwell**

**Trish Stratus Blank as Amelia Blake**

**OC Characters:**

**Jane Blank as Jane Blake (Cassie's Grandmother)**

La dada da da, duh dadada da, la da da da da daaaa

* * *

**One Month Before:**

"_Kelly?"_

"_Mom I got a flat tire!"_

"_Stay there I'll get you…"_

"_I know how to change a tire mom and I'm not leaving my car!"_

"_I'll catch a ride from our neighbor or I will take a bus!"_

"_Seriously mom, I got it"_

_The phone started to cut off, "Kelly?"_

"_Mom?"_

_The sink starts to blow up. After getting wet and stopping the sink to blow up like a hose, the stove starts to set on fire._

"_What the fuck is going on?"_

_She tries to stop the stove, but the whole kitchen starts to set on fire. She's hopeless to escape._

"_Kelly…"_

_The house explodes with smoke going around and the fire burning the ceiling, causing her to die in flames._

* * *

**Present Day:**

After driving thousands of miles, Kelly Blank reaches Chance Harbor. She took a break to stare at the mountains of this place and remember her mother. After an accident with fire, she starts to flood with tears. She got over it after 5 minutes then gets back in her car to drive.

"Kelly!" Her grandmother runs out of the house just to hug her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. I'm just a little tired driving from Florida all the way to Washington" Kelly tilts her head down.

"It's okay Kellz. You are going to have fun here in Chance Harbor. There's a lot of people you can meet!" We walk inside Kelly's new room, "Here!" she pointed.

The outdated wallpaper, and the dust from the windows makes Kelly a little bit sick, "How long was this room not used?"

"About 16 years. This was your mother's room. Don't worry, I got everything cleaned and the bathroom was renovated last week." Kelly puts down her suitcase and looks around, "Make yourself at home, dinner will be ready at seven."

After 30 minutes of unpacking her clothes, items, and personal photos to hang around, she notices a boy her age staring at his window across from mine. Only a sweater he was wearing. He wins and slowly unzips his sweater.

"No thanks" Kelly lip-syncs and closes the curtains. She removes her robe and puts on a shirt; a fast breeze passed through her back. Turning around, Kelly sees the curtains open, and the boy is no longer there.

"Anything okay?" Kelly's grandmother stops by the room calm. "Oh yes. It's fine!" She turns around. "Have a good night sleep. School is tomorrow".

Kelly sits on her bed and grabs her blanket ready for sleep. "If you need help sleeping, Trish always used to count the stars…" Her grandmother closes the door and leaves.

Before turning off the table lamp next to her, Kelly picks up her phone and looks through pictures of her mother and tears start to drop. She stops the bath of tears and turns off the lights. Kelly went to sleep in tears after.

* * *

**Next Day:**

"Welcome to Chance Harbor High School Kelly. I am Principal McMahon".

"Nice to meet you" Kelly said quietly. She was fidgeting a little bit. The nerves started to act up and she became quite nervous.

"Kelly I knew your mother. She was a wonderful woman" She stared down to her desk. "The school will give you a warm welcome. If you need help you can ask me". Kelly stood up from her chair "Thank you Mrs. McMahon" she shook her hand.

"Mike!" John yells while running through the halls. "Did you see her?"

"She got in yesterday…" He was putting his books in this locker. "Was there anything else?"

"She just got in yesterday" Mike slams his locker door and leaves John's sight. John rolled his eyes and walked to his locker.

Kelly however was stuck finding her new locker. When she finally found it, she caught John staring at her. After a few glances Kelly focused with opening her locker.

"So you're the new girl?" Someone behind Kelly greeted her. "Yep" Kelly nodded.

"Well you're very pretty" She glanced at the lock and turned back at Kelly. She then turned to her friend next to her. "Try it again"

When Kelly attempts to open the lock again, she tries to find the girl that just crossed by. "That's Maria and Melina, the mean girls of the school". Kelly turns around and sees someone normal, "Hi, I'm Eve"

"Hi Eve, I'm…"

"You're Kelly Blank, the new girl. I know your grandmother; Chance Harbor is a small town" Eve interrupts. Kelly takes one of her books out of her locker, "Hey, after school theirs this boathouse near the school, just a mile away. You should stop by" Kelly starts to smile, "I was just planning to look around this town. I'll stop by"

After school, Kelly drove to the Boathouse just where Eve said it would be. The place is filled with teens and adults together, hoping that she wasn't a stand-out.

She sees the boy that was looking at her today. She turned away and tried to find an available seat.

"You're Trish's girl". A guy said behind her. Kelly turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Patricia Blank?" He repeats. "It's Kelly Blank, Patricia is my mother…"

"Oh I knew your mother" he said to Kelly, "I knew her a lot. I heard about her accident" he said down on a chair at the bar.

"I loved your mother, very much." He poured some whisky in a glass. "How did my father feel about that?"

"Oh he was angry, just like any other guy when someone hits on their girl" He drank some whisky, "But I was no threat, your mother chose him".

He put his drink down, "It was written…" Kelly was confused, "What was written?"

"Our families are written in the stars… Me and Trish, you and John we were all destined."

"Dad?!" John walks in the conversation, "What did I say? No drinks before dinner!" He took the glass of whisky away from him. Kelly smiled, "This is Kelly, Trish's girl…" his dad introduced, "Isn't she pretty?" He walked away and left a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that." John apologized, "I'm John."

"I'm Kelly." Kelly sat down on the seat his dad sat on. "My dad Adam, he owns the place. You can take a seat and I could bring you a menu."

"Okay!" Kelly got up and she took a seat at the table near a window. John followed her and he brought the menu and a glass of water, "I saw you at school today; how was your first day?"

"My first day is not over yet." She laughed. John smirked and he left to take another person's order. Suddenly two girls decide to sit with Kelly.

"John's a hottie! You should go for him, you're totally his type!" Maria starts talking. "Stop it Maria!" Melina glared at her, "What? It's true!"

"I'm Melina" Melina took out her hand for a shake. "I'm Maria McMahon" Maria says, acting like she's cool.

"Hey sorry about your mom!" Melina makes a conversation. "Thanks" Kelly politely thanked. "What about your father?"

"Well he died just when I was born" Kelly answered. "My dad's dead too. But I still have my mother" Maria rolled her eyes

"You probably met her; she's the school principal" Melina reveals. "Do not let her smile fool you. She can be bitchy!" Maria warned her. Kelly just kept staring at Adam; Maria noticed it, "John's cute right?" Kelly turns back, "Go for it Kelly he does go for the sad, delicate types!"

Kelly felt a little offended, "You know what girls, I'm not feeling so delicate and I should get going." Kelly stood up from her chair. After getting out of the Boathouse she gets in her car.

"I don't think she knows" Melina says behind Maria. Maria was just looking at Kelly going inside her car, "I think she needs a nudge"; Maria was staring at Kelly, trying to start her car.

Kelly could not start her car; she turned her key multiple times but the car would not start. The trunk started to smoke. Kelly tried to unlock her door, but it refused to unlock.

The car burst into flames.

"Put the fire out!" Maria said through her breath. "Come on Kelly put the fire out!"

"HELP!" Kelly yells through her car, "HELP!"

"Put the fire out!" Maria keeps repeating.

John comes into the rescue. He runs to her car and tries to open the door; the car refused to open, so John stared at the fire, giving it pressure and the fire suddenly went off by itself!

"Darn!" Maria whispered. She turned to Melina, "Damn you John!"

John got the door unlocked and got Kelly out of the car. Everyone from the Boathouse went outside to find Kelly in his arms.

"Are you alright?" John asked while panting from fear. Kelly nodded as both of them stared into each other's eyes.

John put Kelly down and they were sitting on the back of the car after the commotion went down.

"I don't know what happened!" Kelly was still breathing quickly. John calmed her down, "Car caught on fire, duh?"

"Thanks for saving me" Kelly smiled, "I could've died." John just turned and sees Eve running to them.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Eve says while running in, "What happened?"

"Her engine blew?" John answers while staring at Maria and Melina exiting the Boathouse. "That was something else! I'm calling my grandma!" Kelly was about to take out her phone, "No! You shouldn't do that! John why don't you take Kelly home?"

"Oh no it's okay!" Kelly denies, "Sure I can take you!" He takes out his keys, "This is my boyfriend by the way, and he's cool!" Eve gave John a peck in the lips, "I'll call you later!" Eve leaves after.

After a short drive home, John parks the car and waits for Kelly to get out, "Maybe my car was ready to give up; I did drive it a thousand miles." John nodded, "Yeah maybe that's it!"

"But… The doors! They wouldn't open!" Kelly brings up. John tries to make an excuse, "You must of panicked anf you locked them when you meant to unlock them?"

"The lock is pretty straight-forward it only does two things, and how did the fire go out?" Kelly asking too many questions, John only has one answer, "By itself?"

Both of them chuckled for a minute, and then they stared at each other. "So how was your first day Kelly?" She then started to smile. "Thanks. I had fun." She started to find another conversation, "How long have you and Eve been together?"

"We've been together for years right now." John answered mutually. "Eve seems really nice".

"That's why I love her!" John smirked. Kelly got her things and she almost got out of the car until John stopped her, "I heard what my dad told you about him, and your mom, and those stars. He gets a lot of crazy things then he starts drinking and…"

"He's sweet!" Kelly interrupts. "Thanks for the ride!" Kelly gets out of the car and reached to the gate. Both of them waved at eachother and then Kelly went inside her house.

* * *

"Hello Eve! How can I help you?" Mrs. McMahon opens the door. "Is Maria home? I need to see her!". "Maria! You have a visitor!" Maria was just walking down the stairs, Maria just rolled her eyes and walked to her mother, "Thanks mom I got it!" Maria closed the door and talked to Eve at her front porch.

"What did you do to Kelly Blank's car today?" Eve accused just when Maria turned around. "Like accusing me much?" Maria defends herself.

"I know you Maria! Did you do it?" Eve uses her stare to crack Maria, "Kay, I was the one that did it!"

"Maria you're so stupid, and reckless! You risked exposure!" Maria just rolled her eyes and walked to the side, "I was testing her Eve! Everyone wanted to know so I cut to the chase!" Maria sat on the side of her porch.

"Maria you almost killed her!" Eve overreacted. "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't mean for the car to go up in flames! That was Kelly, her energy connected with mine!" Maria stood up "Everything you said about the circle is true! With Kelly here we have real power!"

"But we need to be careful with it!" Eve interrupted, "We can't control it!"

"That's why we should tell her!" Maria burst. "NO!" Eve denied. "She just lost her mother and this is her first day, we need to give Kelly time until she finds out herself!"

"Eve that's stupid do you really think Kelly can find out herself about who she really is? She didn't find it out when I set Kelly's car on fire!" Maria made a point, leaving Eve silent. "Maria we are doing this my way. I'm the one who started this… don't push me Maria!" All Maria did was came straight forward, "Do you want to try it again? I didn't quite buy it, did you?" Maria just took a deep breath after, "Good night Eve!" Maria walked in to her house, leaving Eve frustrated.

While Kelly was climbing in to her bed, she tried to remember what exactly happened today; the school, the Boathouse, my car, meeting new friends; It was like a normal first day except my car. Kelly turned off her lamp and looked up at the ceiling with those plastic stars. The stars that glow on the ceiling caught her eyes. Who knew plastic stars can be so beautiful?

But these stars look to realistic; they started to spread around and more stars start to appear. Kelly stood up and turned on the light. The stars looked like nothing happened; the stars are just plastic.

After Kelly stopped hallucinating, she turned the lights off and slept.


End file.
